Celengan Rindu
by KekepUC
Summary: "Lalu kita kembali menabung rasa rindu, saling mengirim doa sampai nanti sayangku" / SasuSakuFanDay 2020 yang telat sekian hari—bahkan minggu/ RnR sabilaa hehehehe


**Disc. **Tokoh beserta semua yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah kepunyaan Masashi Kisimoto. Semua kecuali cerita ini, karena cerita ini murni kepunyaan saya. Sekian, terima cinta Kazekage, Gaara-kun :)

**.**

**.**

**Celengan Rindu**

_KekepUC present_

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **_all of main Naruto. If u guys found some characters that u don't know, it's out characters_—singkatnya, buatan saya.

**G****enre : **_romance-fluffy_

**Warning (s) :**_ typo(s), _alur sesat, Bahasa non-baku, OOC, AU, drama-sinetron, humor-garing, _and if u don't like, just click the exit buton and don't read anything_—ofc, setelah kalian membaca peringatan ini, hwhw.

**.**

**.**

"_Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu _Celengan Rindu-_nya _**Fiersa Besari **_yang sudah sedikit ku modif__, dan beberapa fanfiksi Naruto yang lainnya. _One shoot _ini diciptakan dalam rangka merayakan SasuSaku Fan Day 2020 beberapa hari yang lalu_—yang jelas sudah sangat telat_."_

**.**

**.**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**SAKURA**

_Hujan lagi, _batin wanita yang nyaris menginjak kepala empat itu. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan ke langit memandang tetes demi tetes yang sibuk berlomba-lomba turun ke bumi.

Paras cantik rupawannya merengut. Ia segera merapatkan _cardigan cream-_nya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon anak gadis semata wayangnya, yang ia perkirakan sedang bersiap untuk pulang sekolah.

"Halo, sayang? Dah selesai?"

"…"

"Yaa, di sini juga hujaan."

"…"

Wanita itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Dia bawa mobilnya, kan?"

"…"

"Ya sudah, hati-hati. Jangan mampir-mampir, langsung pulang, kamu bisa sakit. Bilang sama Boruto jangan ngebut. Kalo hujannya makin deres, tinggal aja di Rumah dulu, tapi jangan nganeh-nganeh! Mama gamau besok dapet kabar kamu hamil—"

"…"

Gelak tawa yang meluncur dari wanita cantik yang nyaris menginjak kepala empat itu mulai terdengar di sepanjang teras Rumah Sakit itu, "Bercandaaa, tapi Mama seriusan!" Wanita itu tersenyum sekilas saat mendengar jawaban anaknya yang sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMA itu.

"Iya iyaa, yaudah, hati-hati, salam untuk Boruto."

"…"

"Huum, _bye_."

"…"

Wanita berhelai merah muda itu tiba-tiba kembali tertawa pelan, "Harusnya Mama yang bilang gitu sama kamu!"

"…"

"Iyaaa, dadaah!" ujarnya dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Senyumnya masih terlukis saat ia beralih pada panel hijau yang bertuliskan aplikasi_'WhatsApp_' di ponsel pintarnya. Tangan lentiknya dengan gesit mulai bergrilya di atas _keyboard handphone_-nya, mengetikkan balasan-balasan _chat _dari orang-orang yang mengiriminya pesan.

Baik itu _personal chat_, maupun _group chat_. Wanita cantik bermanik hijau itu sesekali tersenyum-senyum menahan gelak tawa saat menemukan pesan-pesan atau foto, serta video konyol yang dikirimkan oleh teman-temannya.

Terlalu larut dalam _chat, _Sakura—_nama wanita cantik itu_—, tidak sadar saat hujan sudah mulai berhenti. Jemarinya terus bergerak, berselancar di atas layar gawainya, hingga sesuatu menghentikannya.

Manik gioknya yang semula terlihat tajam dan hangat, perlahan mulai melembut saat mendapati sebuah kontak nama yang bertuliskan nama pria yang dirindukannya selama 3 minggu belakangan ini.

Ia mulai menimang-nimang. Apakah ia harus menelponnya, atau kembali menunda—karena takut suaminya itu sedang sibuk?

Sakura kembali menatap langit yang sudah mulai meredakan hujannya dan kembali bersinar. Wanita yang kelihatannya masih muda itu kembali memandang _handphone-_nya sejenak, lalu menatap langit lagi.

Berulang-ulang.

Dia melakukannya secara bergantian sembari mempertimbangkan keinganannya untuk menelpon suaminya.

_Mungkin besok pagi saja_, pikirnya segera menyimpan benda pipih itu di _slig-bag _nya dan mulai berlari menuju parkiran—tempat motor _beat_ putihnya berada.

**-;o0o;-**

Namun, kelihatannya langit hanya mempermainkannya.

Memberinya harapan palsu dengan sedikit meredakan hujan, agar ia bisa berjalan mengendarai motornya, lalu kembali menurunkan hujannya di saat ia baru seperempat jalan menuju rumahnya yang jauh di tengah kota sana.

Jujur saja, Kota Konoha ini memiliki arus jalan raya yang hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan Kota Tokyo—alias macet. Belum lagi jika dipadukan dengan langit mendung, gemuruh petir, dan hujan deras seperti saat ini.

Itu sama sekali bukan perpaduan yang cocok, tahu!

Ia merutuki dirinya yang dulu langsung mengiyakan ajakan Bibi Tsunade untuk bekerja di Rumah Sakitnya yang ada di ujung kota, dan bukannya di Rumah Sakitnya yang tepat berada di tengah kota.

Tahu begini, lebih baik dia memilihi bekerja di Rumah Sakit yang di tengah kota kan?

Sakura Haruno—yang telah menyandang marga Uchiha itu sangat beruntung. Walaupun _cardigan, _kemeja _pink, _dan _jogger_ hitamnya sudah basah kuyub, pakaian dalamnya benar-benar kering dan sama sekali belum terkena air hujan.

Lagi-lagi wanita cantik itu merutuki dirinya—kali ini karena ia tidak membawa jaket hujan.

Ia melirik arloji hitamnya—_yang syukurnya masih hidup_—yang kini telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Wanita yang tahun ini akan menginjak umur 39 itu menghela nafas dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada tiang lampu merah yang berdiri kokoh di ujung sana.

Sambil menggerutu, Sakura Uchiha menggosok-gosokkan tangannya—mencoba mencari kehangatan di kedua telapak tangannya yang sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

"Kapan sih lampunya jadi ijo…?" gumamnya mulai kesal.

_Panjang umur! _Batinnya saat melihat lampu lalu lintas itu berubah menjadi hijau. Ia mulai memajukan motornya saat kendaraan-kendaraan di depannya bergerak maju.

"_Crap!_" umpatnya saat mendadak mobil kuning nyetrik di depannya malah berhenti. Sakura mendesah kesal saat mendapati lampu lalu lintas itu telah kembali berubah menjadi merah.

Ia pun kembali menggerutu, "Harusnya maju aja kenapa sih! Sok suci banget, taat sama lampu merah," dumelnya seraya berbelok maju menjauhi mobil kuning itu sehingga sekarang ia berada di dekat _zebra-cross_.

Sembari menunggu, Sakura mulai menyusun rencana agar ia bisa sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat.

Lampu merah berganti hijau. Ia pun memacu motornya jalan menembus hujan.

_Well, _Sakura tidak akan pulang. Dari lampu merah tadi, butuh waktu sekitar 45 menit untuk sampai di rumahnyayang berada di tengah kota sana. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk _mampir_ di rumah sahabatnya—yang kebetulan, jaraknya tidak jauh dari lampu merah tadi.

Ia mendesah lega saat melihat sosok Sai Shimura yang tengah menimang Seijin—anak bungsu mereka di balkonnya.

"Woi Sakuraaa!" Sakura mendongak, menaikkan kaca helmnya dan tersenyum lebar pada Sai dan Seijin. Pria bersurai hitam klimis itu tertawa, "Etdah buset! Main hujan ternyata!" gelaknya.

Sakura yang sedang memarkirkan motornya di sebelah Volvo hitam milik Sai, hanya ikut tegelak, "Sembarangan lo! Gue kehujanan, bukan main hujan!"

Sai kembali menjawabnya dengan gelak tawa, "Yaelah terus ngapain ke rumah guaa?" tanyanya segera turun ke lantai bawah tanpa menunggu jawaban yang meluncur dari sahabat merah mudanya.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran, sebelum melepaskan helmnya dan membuka bagasi motornya untuk mengambil _sligbag _dan berkas-berkas rumah sakitnya. Ia menghela nafas lega, bersyukur karena berkas-berkas itu tidak basah.

"Ya ampun Sakuraaa!" Sang empu nama sontak langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara cempreng yang tidak asing di telinganya, "Nyadar umurlah Sak, masa tiap hujan lo harus main hujan terus?" omel wanita berambut pirang yang notabenenya adalah sahabat kecilnya dulu, dan juga merupakan istri sahabatnya, Sai.

Sakura hanya memberi cengiran super lebar andalannya pada Ino Yamanaka—yang jelas sudah berganti menjadi Shimura itu.

Ino hanya menghela nafas dan segera menyuruhnya masuk saat Sakura sudah melepaskan sepatu dan menerima handuk biru besar darinya, "Bener-bener ya! Udah mau jadi nenek-nenek aja kelakuan lo masih aja cem bocah!" Wanita pirang itu melanjutkan narasi omelannya sembari membantu Sakura melepaskan _cardigan _nya yang benar-benar basah.

Sakura masih memberinya cengiran—_kali ini jauh lebih kecil_—tanpa berani menyahuti omelan sahabatnya itu.

"Yaudah sini, ayo! Masuk, mandi, lo pinjem baju gue aja! Mau pakai air panas atau nggak?" tanya Ino lagi saat telah memasuki ruang tamu di rumah minimalis rancangan suaminya itu.

Sakura memberi cengiran tidak enak hati, "Sesuka lo aja No, gue cuman mau numpang mandi sama berteduh doang," jawabnya.

Ino mencibir, "Iya, cuman numpang mandi sama neduh doang kalau hujannya berenti, kalo kaga?"

Sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah. Ino pun segera menuntun sahabatnya itu untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, dan menyuruhnya untuuk melepaskan pakaiannya yang basah, sedangkan Ino sendiri menyiapkan air panasnya.

"Dah dibilangin gausah air panas, No!"

Ino berdecak, "Lo bilang tadi serah, bukan jangan!"

Sakura terbahak pelan. Manik hijaunya yang semula menyipit karena tertawa seketika membulat saat melihat Ino hendak berbalik ke arahnya, "Stoop!" cegatnya yang sontak membuat Ino terkaget dan diam di tempat.

"Apaan anjir?!" umpatnya kaget.

"Elo tuh yang apa-apaan! Tutup mata lo, jangan liat-liat!"

Ino mendelik—paham akan maksud sahabatnya, "Aelah lo Sak! Gue kira apaan—gue juga punya kali! Dua kali lipat dari yang punya lo!" balasnya.

"Bacot bener! Udeh sono! Keluar! Tutup mata!" perintahnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Ino mendengus kencang, "Bajingan lo Sak! Ini rumah gue anjir!" umpatnya segera menutup manik _aquamarine_ nya dan berjalan mundur menuju pintu.

Sedangkan Sakura? Ia hanya terkekeh pelan tanpa rasa bersalah dan sesekali merutuki kebiasannya yang sangat tidak tahu diri itu. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak merepotkan Ino lagi, walaupun Ino sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak merasa sungkan.

**-;o0o;-**

"Siapa Mom?"

Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah kesalnya hanya menoleh sekilas pada anak bujangnya yang sedang bersantai dengan gitar barunya di sofa depan TV.

"Tantemu."

Inojin Shimura terkekeh sekilas—_langsung mengerti penyebab wajah kesal Mom nya_—, "Tante Sakura nginep disini lagi?" tanyanya sambil memetik-metikkan senar gitar barunya itu.

Pemuda tampan itu mendesahsaat tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Mom nya. Mengangkat bahunya, Ia pun melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memetik senar gitarnya yang minggu lalu ia beli bersama Shikadai dan Boruto.

"Lho Inojin?"

Inojin mengangkat pandangannya dari gitar dan _chords _di _handphone _nya, balas memandang Ibunya yang kini sudah kembali dari kamar dengan membawa sepotong baju dan celana.

_Kayaknya untuk Tante Sakura, _pikirnya mengangkat bahu, "Apa?" tanyanya.

Ino mengernyit heran, "Kamu udah lama pulangnya?" tanya wanita cantik itu lagi.

Inojin balik mengernyit, lebih heran daripada Ibunya sendiri, "Lah, kan udah dari tadi Mom!" jawabnya.

"Kok Mom ga liat?"

"Yaaa, Inojin gatau!" jawabnya makin heran dengan tingkah Mom nya.

Ino menelisik putra sulungnya yang kini hanya mengenakan kaos biru dan celana pendek hitam santainya, "Tadi kamu kehujanan ngga?"

Inojin menggeleng, lalu segera mengangguk—meralat jawabannya, "Pas Inojin pulang tadi masih gerimis," jawabnya masih mengernyitkan dahinya, "Mom kenapa sih?" tanyanya heran.

Ino memijat pangkal hidungnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi—tempat sahabatnya masih sibuk bermain air. Ia jelas mengabaikan anak sulungnya yang masih menanti jawaban darinya.

"Sak? Ini bajunya!"

Sakura sahabatnya langsung menoleh kaget, "Bentar-bentar lagi pake daleman ini!"

"Daleman lo tadi langsung gue cuci! Ini ada yang punya gue!" sergah Ino.

Sakura langsung keluar menuju Ino yang meletakkan baju gantinya di dekat mesin cuci, "No, _size _kita kan beda…" cicitnya malu.

Ino mendesah, "Celananya ngga, _bra _nya doang yang beda, itu gue kasih lo yang _paling kecil_, asal lo tau!"

"Yeu monyet, gausah disebut _paling kecil _sampe segitunya dong!" cibir Sakura segera memakai baju pemberian sahabatnya dengan gesit.

Ino hanya terkekeh, "_By the way, _Sak, kata Sai, laki lo pergi lagi ya?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Tiga minggu yang lalu ke Amerika, ada proyek penting bareng Naruto. Awalnya sih katanya kan, pengen bertiga tuh sama Sai, cuman si Sai nya nolak, yaudah perginya bedua deh," jelasnya seraya mengeringkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang masih basah.

"Deket telinga lo itu! Masih banyak airnya!" tunjuk Ino yang langsung dibalas terimakasih oleh sahabatnya itu. Ia menghela nafas, "Ya udahlah, bagus juga laki gue ga pergi, _corona _gitu!"

"Ih goblok, mestinya kan kita ikut mereka pergi aja kesitu! Ini Jepang No! Lebih deketan Jepang sama China dibanding Amerika sama China!" ucap Sakura seraya menggeplak sahabatnya dengan handuk.

"Iya ya, hehe, lupa!"

Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Tiga minggu ini, si suami lo ada nelpon lo ga?"

Sakura menghentikan pergerakannya sejenak, dan mengangguk pelan, "Cuman sekali sih, pas hari pertama maren. Dia ngabarin kalo dia baru sampe, ngeluhin Naruto yang makin hari makin malu-maluin, kkk~" kekehnya kala mengingat sahabat rambut durennya itu.

Ino ikut terkekeh, "Heran, ngapesi Hinata mau sama dia?"

"Dipelet kayaknya hahaha!"

Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya geli, "Abistu, Sasuke gaada nelpon lo lagi?"

"Paling dia cuman nge-_chat _doang, nanyain Sarada sama gue, ngabarin dia banyak rapat, yah gitulah!"

"Pulang kapan?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya, "Dia gabilang. Heran juga sih, makin hari makin susah ngehubungin dia. Minggu maren gue telpon _handphone _nya sering ngga aktif, yaudahlah bingung juga gue, masa _low batt _terus," ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas itu.

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin dengan kondisi sahabat _pinky _nya yang tengah dilanda galau berat itu.

**-;o0o;-**

Kembali ke putra sulung Sai dan Ino.

Kita bisa lihat, pemuda pirang tampan itu masih bingung dengan tingkah Mom nya sedari tadi, hanya bisa diam terheran-heran.

"Mom kenapa sih," gerutunya heran. Pemuda itu pun berdecak, mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Ia baru saja ingin melanjutkan latihannya saat mendengar suara yang datang dari tangga.

"Itututu! Bang Inojin tuh!" Inojin segera menoleh pada Sai yang kelihatannya sedang membujuk adiknya, Seijin, untuk makan, "Bang Noojiin~ Bang Nojiinn~ Makan baaang!" panggil Sai dengan suara bocah yang dibuat-buatnya.

Inojin tertawa, "Dad apaan deh! Ngelawak mulu!"

Sai tersenyum masam pada anak sulungnya. Pria berkepala empat itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya sofa dan meletakkan piring makanan anak bungsunya, "Sei, makan sama Abang Nojin aja mau ngga?" tanyanya.

Seijin menoleh pada Dad nya dan menelengkan kepalanya lucu.

Sai mendesah, "Dad capek, kamu jalan-jalan terus. Sama Abang aja ya?" pintanya.

Seijin, balita yang yang sudah bisa berbicara tentang banyak hal itu hanya tersenyum lebar—tertawa-tawa berjalan menuju Inojin yang tengah melotot _horror._

"Sei, Dek, _no! Eat with Dad! Eat with Dad! Go back!_"

"Bang Nojin! _Emam!_"

Sai terbahak, jelas sangat menikmati anak sulungnya menderita.

Inojin hanya mendesah dan menyuapi adiknya hingga dua kali, "Dek, makan sama Dad aja ya? Abang lagi sibuk nih," ucapnya seraya menunjukkan gitar dan _chords _di _handphone _nya.

"Swibuk apwa?" tanya Seijin dengan mulut yang setengah penuhnya yang menambah kesan lucunya.

Inojin hanya terkekeh gemas dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Abang mau nyari kakak cewek untuk kamu, kamu mau kakak cewek ngga?" tanyanya seraya menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Seijin langsung mengangguk-ngangguk lucu, dan langsung tertawa senang berlarian mengintari _buffet _kecil yang terletak di tengah-tengah sofa di Ruang Keluarga itu.

"Akak Ceuweeek!" pekiknya senang.

Sai memijat dahinya, pening dengan tingkah anak bungsunya. Pria itu memandang sinis anak _bujang _nya yang tampak _anteng_ dengan gitarnya, dan jelas mengabaikan tatapan sinis dari Dad nya.

"Sei!" panggilnya marah, "Jangan buat Dad marah! Ayo sini makan!"

Seijin yang semulanya masih berlarian sambil teriak-teriak girang langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan berjalan menghentak-hentak ke arah Dad nya, yang mengakibatkannya tersandung jatuh, dan menangis keras.

Sai panik.

Inojin beraksi.

"Nah loh! Nah loh! Seijin menangis! Gara-gara Dad marah~!" kompornya tanpa berniat membantu Daddy nya untuk menenangkan adiknya.

"lOHH NAAK?! KAMU NANGIS KENAPAA?!"

Inojin segera menoleh pada Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi bersama Sakura yang masih mengeringkan rambut merah mudanya di handuk biru pemberian Ino tadi.

Mom nya itu segera melotot pada suaminya dan menggendong bocah empat tahun itu, "Kamu diapain Daddy, hm? Kok nangis? Cupcupcup~" tenangnya, "Kamu daritadi ngapain Pah? Ini anaknya sampe nangis begini."

"Tadi Papah mau nyuapin makan, tapi anaknya sibuk lari-lari," jawab Sai seraya meletakkan piring makan anaknya lagi di meja.

Ino menghela nafas, "Kenapa ngga suruh Abang aja?"

"Si Bujang mau latian nembak cewek katanya! Males dianya!" sinis Sai pada anak sulungnya yang hanya bisa memberi cengir malu.

"Hee, si Abang mau nembak siapaa?" tanya Sakura yang langsung dengan ceria mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tunggal di samping Inojin.

Inojin tersenyum malu, "Temen di sekolah Tan, anak kelas Sarada sama Chouco."

"Loh, Abang ngga sekelas sama Sarada ya?"

"Inojin IPS Sak, bukan IPA. IPA nya jelek, turunan Daddy nya nih!" ucap Ino seraya menyuapi si kecil makan.

Sai mendesah dan mengangkat bahu pada Sakura yang menatapnya geli.

"Ini gitarnya baru?" tanya Sakura lagi saat melihat gitar yang tengah dipangku oleh Inojin.

Inojin mengangguk, "Iya tan, baru beli sama Boruto sama Shikadai minggu maren."

"Wuih asyik nih, kapan mau nembaknya? Terus, di _café _atau halaman sekolah nih?" tanya Sakura semangat.

Inojin hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa, "Rencananya sih pas ulang tahunnya nanti Tan! Dua minggu lagi! Pengennya sih di sekolah aja, agak mahal kalo di _café _heheheh!" kekehnya malu.

"Ntar mau nembaknya pakai lagu apa?"

Inojin menatap gitarnya muram, "Gatau tan, ini aja belum jelas. Kayaknya Inojin nembaknya ngga pakai gitar deh Tan, Inojin masih agak susah mau metik senarnya," jelasnya yang dijawab anggukan ngerti oleh Sakura.

"Belajar aja dulu, siapa tau minggu depan udah bisa!" ucapnya menyemangati, "_By the way, _nanti nembaknya kayak, di tengah lapangan gitu?" tanya Sakura segera mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.

Inojin menggeleng, "Itu udah terlalu biasa banget Tan! Rencananya sih, nanti Nojin mau minta tolong sama Denki sama Wasabi untuk ngizinin Nojin ngomong di radio sekolah, kan lebih _mainstream _tuh!" ceritanya.

"WAAAH KEREEEN!" soraknya yang sontak membuat Inojin tertawa malu-malu.

Sakura mangut-mangut sambil tersenyum pada Ino dan Sai, "Asli, Nojin mirip banget kayak Sai!" ucapnya yang sukses membuat Sai tertawa dan Ino yang tersenyum dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

Inojin memandang kedua orang tuanya dan Tantenya dengan raut penasaran.

Sakura hanya tertawa dan mengerling pada kedua sahabatnya itu, "Dulu pas upacara kelulusan SMA, Dad mu itu nyabet _microfon _dari Om Sasuke yang waktu itu disuruh pidato karena dia juara umum, terus dia nembak Mom mu. Untung waktu itu kepala sekolahnya ngga marah! Nekat sih, tapi bikin baperlah kalau istilah kalian jaman sekarang!"

Inojin hanya tertawa mendengar cerita Tantenya, "Nembaknya digimanain Tan?"

"Dibacain puisi!"

"Anjir—ups!" gelak Inojin, "Aku gatau Dad bisa buat puisi!"

Ino hanya terkekeh, "Bukan Dad yang buat, Dad mana bisa buat puisi seromantis itu! Orang, kerjaannya cuman gambar gambar gambaarr aja!" ujarnya menghela nafas. Wanita itu tiba-tiba menunjuk Sakura, "Tantemu lho Jin, yang buat puisinya!"

Inojin beralih pada Sakura, "Weiii keren Tante!" pujinya yang langsung membuat Sakura tertawa.

Ino hanya tersenyum, mengenang masa-masa mudanya dulu, "Yaiyalah, kerjaannya dulu kalo ngga buat puisi, pasti nyanyi! Tantemu ini juga bisa main gitar loh Jin! Dulu dia sering manggung di _café café _gitu," pamer Ino pada anaknya.

Sakura hanya tertawa malu, "Anjir No ah! Ngapa lo jadi ngepromosiin guee!" kekehnya.

"Mom serius?"

"Iya! Makanya, kamu belajar aja sama Tantemu ini!" suruh Ino mengabaikan gelak tawa suaminya dan sahabatnya itu, "Jadi nanti kamu pas mau nembakin Sumire bisa sekalian nyanyi di radionya!" tambahnya lagi.

Inojin melotot, "kOK MOM TAU AKU MAU NEMBAK SUMIRE?!"

"Taulah, _wong _Chouco cerita sama Mom," jawab Ino enteng.

Sai hanya terkekeh, "Sak, Inojin belajar sama lo, boleh ga?" tanyanya.

Sakura memasang pose berpikir, "Gimana ya…" ujarnya mencoba menggoda keponakannya itu.

Inojin melebarkan senyumnya saat Tantenya itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Pemuda itu pun segera menyerahkan gitar hitamnya itu pada Tantenya, "Ini Tan, gitarnya, hehehhe!" kekeh Inojin.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan menoleh pada kedua sahabatnya yang masih mengasuh anak bungsunya dan sesekali menatapnya dan Inojin geli, "Gue dibayar ngga?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam.

"Semalem nginep disini _plus _makan malem juga deh!" ucap Ino gesit. Sai yang disebelahnya hanya tertawa setuju.

Sakura nyengir, "_Deal! _Ntar gue telpon Sarada dulu deh!" serunya langsung keembali memosisikan gitarnya di tangan dan pangkuannya.

**-;o0o;-**

_Jreng jreng jreng_

Inojin menatap Tante Sakuranya dengan tatapan kagum. Padahal hanya _pose _memangku gitar dan beberapa petikan kecil, tapi ia langsung dibuatnya terkagum-kagum dengan itu semua.

Hampir lima menit, Inojin dibuat diam seolah terbius dengan Tantenya. Namun, saat menit keenam ia sadar, Tantenya belum menyanyikan apapun.

"Tante kok belum nyanyi?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sakura yang ternyata sedari tadi hanya berpikir—_walaupun lebih kelihatan seperti melamun_—langsung tersadar dan tersenyum kecil, "Andai kata kamu bisa main gitar nya nanti, kamu mau nyanyi lagu apa?"

Inojin terlihat berpikir keras, walau pada akhirnya ia hanya mmenggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya bingung.

"Lagu lo aja lah Sak, kan ini cuman contoh doang, sama pembuktian lo bisa main gitar ato kaga," ucap Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang _handy-cam _di tangannya.

_Emerald _Sakura melebar, "Sejak kapan lo megang _handy-cam_?" tanyanya.

Ino berdecak, "Lo tau hobi gue sejak SMA Sak," jawab Ino tidak nyambung.

Sai menghela nafas, "Dah tau temen kamu yang itu paling nggak suka direkam, malah kamu rekam," sahutnya _sweatdrop_, "Gih, dimatiin aja, dia gakan nyanyi-nyanyi kalo kamu masih ngerekamnya," titahnya seraya menyuapi Seijin.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, segera menuruti suaminya untuk mematikan_, _meletakkan _handy-cam _nya di atas _buffet_, dan memainkan _handphone _nya. Sakura melempar senyum terimakasih pada sahabat klimisnya itu dan kembali menoleh pada Inojin.

"Biasanya ya bang, kalau orang mau perform tuh ya—apalagi kalo mau nembak cewek, biasanya tuh ada _jreng jreng _awalnya yang kayak gini nih," Sakura mendemostrasikan _'jreng jreng'_ yang dimaksudkannya.

"Terus, kamu kasih kalimat pembuka—tapi ngga usah panjang-panjang juga kayak puisi! Cukup sekalimat doang terus langsung ngenjreng nyanyi!" Sakura menaikkan nada bicaranya saat melihat gelagat Inojin yang hendak menyelanya.

Inojin terkekeh malu.

Sang tante yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng tersenyum, "Sipalas," ucapnya.

"Sipalas?"

Ia mengangguk, "Sipalas, singkat padat jelas."

Tak hanya Inojin, kedua orangtuanya pun ikut ber-oh dan mengangguk-angguk paham.

"_Like example _nih," Sakura berdehem pelan dan mulai me-_ngenjreng-_kan gitarnya lagi, "Dari Aku, yang mengirimkan salam rindu, teruntuk kamu, yang tengah bekerja di belahan bumi lain demi putri dan istrimu."

Inojin terkagum-kagum.

Sai dan Ino seberusaha mungkin untuk tidak tertawa.

Sakura hanya mengabaikan kedua sahabatnya dan mulai bernyanyi dengan suara halusnya—dan tentunya diiringi oleh petikan gitarnya sendiri.

_Jreng jreng jreng_

"_Aku kesal dengan jarak_

_Yang sering memisahkan kita_

_Hingga aku hanya bisa_

_Menunggu kabarmu di Whatsapp,_"

Sakura bernyanyi sembari sesekali melirik _handphone _nya, berharap lagunya itu bisa tersampaikan oleh suaminya itu—walaupun jelas tidak akan pernah sampai. Maksudku, ia bahkan tidak merekamnya untuk dikirimkan pada suaminya, kan? Duh.

"_Aku kesal dengan waktu_

_Yang tak pernah berhenti bergerak_

_Barang sejenak_

_Agar kubisa menikmati tawamu,_"

Sai menoleh pada Ino yang tengah tersenyum sembari menggerakkan kepalanya menikmati permainan Sakura dan gitar anaknya. Manik elang Sai sedikit membola, ia pun segera menoel istrinya itu.

Ino pun menoleh, "Apa?" tanyanya berbisik.

"Dah dibilangin jangan ngerekam!" Sai balas berbisik sembari melirik-lirik _handy-cam _yang ternyata masih dibiarkan _turn on _di atas _buffet _itu.

Ino melotot, "Ini untuk temen kamu yang gila kerja itu! Masa temenku _whatsapp _nya ngga diwaro sampe dua minggu?" tanya Ino ngegas walaupun masih dalam keadaan berbisik.

Sai membuat pergerakan mengunci mulut, ia kalah argument dengan istrinya. Lagi. :")

"_Ingin kuberdiri di sebelahmu_

_Mengenggam erat jari-jarimu_

_Mendengarkan lagu favorit kita_

_Seperti waktu itu_

_Saat kau di sisiku,_"

_Jreng!_

"_Dan tunggulaaah!_

_Aku disanaaaa!_

_Memecahkaaan!_

_Celengan rinduuuku!_"

Inojin segera mencari lirik dari lagu ini di kolom pencarian ponsel pintarnya. Tak perlu memakan waktu yang lama, dan ia langsung disuguhi lirik dari lagu itu di _Google_. Ia pun ikut bernyanyi bersama Tantenya, tentunya, menjadi _backing vocal_.

"_Berboncengan denganmu_

_Mengelilingi kota_

_Menikmati surya perlahan menghiiiilaang_~"

Sakura ingat, bahwa terakhir kali ia menikmati kencannya bersama sang suami dari pagi sampai malam adalah saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMA dulu. Ia pun tersenyum mengingatnya.

"_Hinggaa~_

_Kejamnya waktuuu~_

_Menarik paksaa~_

_Kau dari pelukku!_

_Lalu kita kembali_

_Menabung rasa rindu_

_Saling mengirim doa_

_Sampai nanti saaayangku!_"

Sakura tersenyum saat tahu Inojin ikut bernyanyi dengannya, ia pun memberi isyarat pada Inojin bahwa selanjutnya adalah gilirannya. Inojin mengangguk tersenyum, menarik nafas, dan mulai bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang sedikit ber-_bass_.

"_Jangan matikan hapemu~_

_Kau tau kau benci khawatiiiir_

_Saat kau tak mengabari_

_Aku tak suka bertanya-taaanya~!_"

Ino tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menyorot anaknya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam _frame video_ nya. Wanita _Barbie _itu pun segera berpura-pura menjatuhkan ikat rambutnya, lalu membungkuk untuk mengambilnya—dan diam-diam menggeser letak _handy-cam _nya.

Di sisi lain, Inojin langsung mengode Sakura untuk menyanyikan _part _setelah ini karena mendadak ia merasa tidak percaya dengan suaranya. Sakura hanya mengangguk memaklumi keponakannya itu.

"_Ingin kuubakar dia yang sering_

_Mention unname-mu terus di Instagram_

_Namun kutringat slaaalu katamu_

_Tuk tumbuhkan percayaa~_

_Bukan malah curigaaa~_"

Sakura mengangguk pada Inojin yang mengerti maksudnya. Dengan sedikit malu, pemuda pirang itu pun tersenyum mengerti. Mereka pun berduet.

"_Dan tunggulaaah!_

_Aku disanaaaa!_

_Memecahkaaan!_

_Celengan rinduuuku!_

_Berboncengan denganmu_

_Mengelilingi kota_

_Menikmati surya perlahan menghiiiilaang_~

_Hinggaa~_

_Kejamnya waktuuu~_

_Menarik paksaa~_

_Kau dari pelukku!_

_Lalu kita kembali_

_Menabung rasa rindu_

_Saling mengirim doa_

_Sampai nanti saaayangku!_

_Pam-param-paam!_

_Pararararaaam!_

_Pam-pam-paaam!_"

Sakura masih memetik senar-senarnya sedangkan kepala merah mudanya ikut bergoyang bersama Inojin, Seijin, dan kedua sahabatnya yang diiringi oleh petikan gitar yang ia mainkan.

_Jreng jreng jreng jreng jreng jreng_

"_Hingga kita bertemuu_~"

Sakura mengakhiri permainan gitarnya dengan perlahan, dan selesai! Ia tersenyum pada Inojin yang masih sibuk menatapnya kagum. Ia nyengir, "Dah ya, itu tadi lagunya Fiersa. Kalau kamu mau nembak jangan pakai lagu itu!"

"Kenapa tan? Kan liriknya bagus tuh!"

"Itutuh untuk orang LDR nak, kamu aja pacaran belum," sahut Ino yang sedang sibuk dengan _handphone _dan _handy-cam _nya. Ia beringsut pada Sai, "Habis ini pencet mananya?"

Sai menunjuk sebuah panel yang tentunya langsung Ino tekan. Ino menyenderkan kepala pirangnya ke dada Sai, "Moga aja bisa deeh, males banget aku harus mindahinnya dulu ke laptop."

"Yeay! Bener! Trims Sai!"

"Iyaaa," balas Sai yang hanya tersenyum dan langsung merangkul istrinya. Membelai kepala Ino dan Seijin yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Ntar kutelpon dulu sebelum ngirim biar dikira _urgent_ jadi auto langsung buka _handphone _nya!" kikik Ino.

Sai hanya tertawa dan terlihat membalas ucapan istrinya dengan pelan sehingga Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya. Yah sudahlah, bukan urusannya juga. Sakura hanya menggeleng, sedikit iri dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ia pun menoleh kembali pada Inojin, "Kamu pikirin dulu lagu apa, nanti Tante ajarin cara nyanyinya, oke?" Inojin mengangguk paham. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan langsung _ngacir _ke kamarnya.

—tanpa tahu bahwa ternyata para sahabatnya tengah mengirimkan _video _nya bernyanyi pada suaminya.

**.**

**.**

_fin_

* * *

_hAAAIIIII! __WELKAMBEK TU MAI EPEPEN CENEL!_

_moga yang baca suka yaaa dengan karya 4000 ku ini hehehehehheheheheh_

_sooooo, mind to RnR? =3=_

_(n/after d1 published). oiya, kelupaan, ada omake hehehehehehehhe._

* * *

**OMAKE**

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu kapan, yang pasti, pagi hari itu, ketika Sakura Uchiha baru saja selesai mandi dan hendak membereskan barang-barangnya di Kamar Tamu Keluarga Shimura, tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ nya—yang kebetulan sudah ia _turn on _kan—berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali.

Awalnya wanita bersurai unik itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Namun, saat sang anak gadis menelponnya dan langsung berteriak heboh saat panggilannya diangkat, Sakura langsung mematikan panggilan dari anaknya, Sarada, secara sepihak, dan beralih pada _room-chat_ nya yang bertuliskan kontak nama pria tercintanya.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

_last seen 06.20 a.m_

_11.11 p.m_ —Maaf

_11.12 p.m_ —Aku baru pulang besok, penerbangan pagi

_11.23 p.m —_AUD-20200314-...

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia heran dengan suaminya yang ternyata mengiriminya sebuah audio. _Voice mail_ dan video saja nyaris tidak pernah, apalagi lagu?

Walaupun heran begitu tetap saja, wanita cantik bermanik hijau itu tetap menekan panel segitiga miring itu.

Dan alunan gitar akustik mulai memasuki pendengaran Sakura.

Pipinya memerah, "Kangen," gumamnya saat mendengar alunan musik yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Perlahan ia mengulas senyum malu. Itu adalah balasan lagu Celengan Rindunya.

Kangen, Dewa 19.

**.**

**.**

_literally fin_


End file.
